Los Mentalista: Primera Generación
by Reneesme1510
Summary: Entre los humanos existe una especie de personas llamadas "Neófitos" estos neófitos tiene poderes sobre naturales, pero ocurre un asesinato y ellos están a la mira, todos son culpables menos uno...¿QUIEN SERA EL ASESINO? B/E R/Em A/J  Muy imaginativo
1. Prefacio

**Los Mentalista.**

.

.

.

Las cosas en el mundo tienen su tiempo y su momento., su lugar y su color, su figura y su forma, su tacto… cada uno es diferentes excepto ellos, en el mundo existe dos raza, la Humana y la Neófita, muchos de los humanos no sabe de la existencia de la neófita, pero aquello que lo sabes hacen de todo para matarlos, acabar con ello y su don…

Lo neófitos tiene un don el saber** tu presente, tus pasado, tu futuro, tus sentimientos, tu pensamientos y tu destino**…. en el mundo existe seis neófito el cual con el tiempo dejan a su hijo en el mundo, estos hijos suele tener algunas características, como rapidez, oído y vista perfecta, agilidad mental y muchas destreza.

Su piel es un elemento importante ninguna bala o corta de cuchillo o navaja puede matarlo solo un pequeño liquido color verde, una sola gota de ellos y acabara con el.

Pero porque no mejor les contamos la razón por las que mis pequeños mentalitas están aquí, verán en Forks una pequeña localidad del estado de Washington con una población de 3.120 habitantes, Forks es lluviosa, fría, y para mi muy calida.

En ella se encuentra mis pequeños Neófitos, todos son diferentes, y tiene diferentes estilos de vida, pero algo los une….

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia es totalmente mía (Mary) con ayuda de Marisol y Mariana, esta sera corta lo prometo :)


	2. Comienzo

**Los Mentalista:  
>Primera Generación.<strong>

_El viento golpeaba a mi cara, era extraño sentir esa sensación tan hermosa y tan mágica, tan…_

-¡Bella esa hora de ir a la escuela! – el grito de mi madre como cada mañana se escuchaba era a veces molestosos pero como le iba hacer, suspire mientras buscaba mis lentes y me levanta, las estupidas sabanas se enredaron en mis pies asiendo que cayera al suelo, estupidas sabanas.

Me levante como pude y coloque la misma canción de todas las mañanas, agarre mi toalla y me fui a mi baño agradecía tener uno, me dio una relajante música mientras movía mi cabeza al ritmo de la música, mi pelo era largo me llegaba hasta por la mitad de mi espalda, mis ojos eran agrandes y de un color marrón chocolate, y mi cabello tenia el mismo color.

- _Wo-o-o-ho-oh…..You don't have to believe me…But the way I, way I see it….Next time you point a finger i might have to bend it back Or break it, break it off Next time you point a finger... __I'll point you to the mirror…-_agarre el champú, y me imagine que era una micrófono y comencé a cantarla como todas las mañanas, salía de la ducha, tropezándome con el pequeño escalón…y me cepille los dientes aun con el ritmo de la canción.

Entre a mi cuarto mientras bailaba la canción, me coloque mi ropa interior y mis pantalones, los tenis y las camisas, me coloque mi gorrito, y mi bolso, agarre mi mp3, y apague el equipo de sonido, baje a desayunar mientras escuchaba la misma canción que hace un rato.

- ¡Buenas días mama! ¡Buenos días papa e enano! – reí cuando mi hermano pequeño me dedico un pucherito y le bese en la frente. Seth tenia catorce años años pero era todo un hombrecito, lo tuvieron cuando yo tenia 3 ahora que tengo 17 digamos que no lo soporto… pero aun así no puedo vivir sin el.

Mi familia estaba constituida por mis padres el Jefe de Policía Charlie Swann y mi madre un maravillosa diseñadora de Modas, Rene Swann, para mi madre era magnifico que no fuera como las otras niñas superfáciles, yo misma usaba su línea de ropa pero le daba mi estilo, y mi madre se fijaba mucho en mi.

- ¡Buenas dias Cariño! ¡Bells! – susurraron los tres, me senté a su lado como cada mañana la conversación fue divertida, para nada aburrida como era nuestra cena.

Rene y Seth se fueron primero, luego papa y mas tarde yo, odiaba irme de última pero siempre tenia la costumbre de buscar mi cadena de oro con las MPG, nunca supe que significa esas palabras pero era muy bonita.

Mi camioneta roja era magnifica a pesar de que no era rápida, era lo suficiente para mi, el radio servia, los cojines estaba perfectos, y el volantes era hermoso, además era simple y sobre todo, era muy yo.

Hice mi primera parada, Ángela Weber mi mejor amiga me esperaba, entro y tiro el bolso en la parte de abajo.

- ¡Como lo odio! – chillo enojada, sonreír - ¡creo que no tiene para nada vida social, es que como es posible que nos ponga un cuestionario de 200 preguntas es que acaso esta loco….- Ángela era la mejor estudiante de la escuela, pero esta ves se le olvido el cuestionario mas importante el de Biología.

- ¿Sabes Angie, deberías dejar de chillar tanto y hacer eso que tu haces? – le susurre divertida, mi amiga era un especie de hechicera lo heredo de su tataratarataraabuela, Ángela era bueno en eso, y a veces los utilizábamos para hacer algunas que otros cambios, pero Angie no la usaba para cosas de beneficio propio.

- ¡No! – dijo enojada – estas loca, Bella eso es como hacer trampa yo nunca lo haría además ¿no se supones que tu debes saber que sucederá? – solté un bufido desde que le conté que podía ver lo que sucedía con el Destino, me jugaba una que otra broma.

- pues si quieres mi opino…- dije estacionando- la utilizaras cinco minutos antes de entrega exactamente cuando Ben te pida tus apuntes para copiar la ultima pregunta, a otra cosa Edward Cullen intentara terminar con Tanya y esta le tirara un pote de pintura el cual te caerá a ti….- susurre un poco ida, esto siempre me pasaba desde pequeña, no incluso cuando conocí a los Cullen sabia casi todos los movimientos de Edward incluso era repulsivo y asquerosos saber lo que hacia con cada una de esas chicas que el llamaba "novias" y solo las tenia por un polvo… ¡PA-TE-TI-CO!

-¡Gracias por lo que me toca! – dijo bajándose de la camioneta, me reí un poco y baje con ella.

- Lo siento, pero es divertido saber lo que le pasara a tu cabello…-dije mirándola con mucha diversión.

- ja- ja- ja –me dijo con sarcasmo- esto es magnifico Isabella…

- ¡SWANN! – una mano me agarro del brazo y me jalo hasta el pasillo y me tiro a la pared, los hermosos ojos de Edward me miraba con odio y maldad

- ¡SUELTAME CULLEN! – le grite fuerte, todos se quedaron paralizados en el pasillo esperando nuestra pelea de todos los días, desde que lo conozco Edward y yo siempre tuvimos algo en "común" se suponía que éramos amigos, hasta que aposto para ir conmigo al baile de graduación de sexto grado y me dejo en ridículo de todos.

Edward era el chico que todos quería tener como novio, amigo, jefe y cientos de cosas…

- Deja las cursilería…- le dije que el idiota puede leer mis pensamiento- Deja de hablar así de mi…- hizo presión en mi de nuevo, su labios estaba tan cerca de mis que podía sentir su respiración tan mía, tan de el…

Lo empuje con todas mis fuerza y cayo a unos cortos metros de mi, se iba a levantar pero Alice se interpuso en el camino, los ojos verde de Edward me miraron y volví a proyectar la misma escena que antes, su amada Tanya y James teniendo sexo. Había sido una escena que me había llegando cuando baje del auto, y que sabía que mataría a Edward.

- hay cosas que el destino no puede negarse…- le dije burlonamente – te dije que me las cobraría Cullen, la diferencia es que no necesito ser yo la que te deje humillación…- agarre la mano de Ángela y camine lo mas lejos posible de ese ser.

- ¡YA LO VEREMOS, SWANN… YA LO VEREMOS! – me voltee y le saque el dedo del medio, antes de corre rápidamente.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de alumnos, no sabía como diablos pero era la primera vez que agradecía la multitud, ya estábamos por llegar al salón de Calculo I cuando la pequeña mano de Alice nos detuvo y nos mando a la pared más cercana.

Sus ojos verdes estaba puesto en mi, nos dejo caer al suelo, detrás de ella estaba Rosalie y la taradadupida de Valeria.

- Que no se repita lo de hace rato….- me amenazo mi ex amiga, se suponía que las cosas pasaba por algo no, Alice la duende ve el futuro y la rubia de atrás el pasado, mientras que Verónica solo era una humana metida esto, que lamentablemente estaba utilizando.

- tu hermano, y todos ustedes se creen lo mejor, solo por tener y poseer dones, que no los encuentre los Vulturis al menos que los Quiluites ya allá vendido nuestra almas al diablo…. – le susurre con odio, el pasillo estaba despejado y con un movimiento las tres chicas estaba al otro extremo – no serré de su equipo, para el asesinato, tiene fallas, y ni les ocurra meterse en mi mente…- agarre la mano de Ángela y entramos al salón.

Habría una fiesta en una semana, el mundo estaba divididos en los anormales y normales, bueno yo pertenezco al anormal.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swann y mi don es ver el destino, pero nunca me imagine que seria una MPG, nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia es totalmente mía (Mary) con ayuda de Marisol y Mariana, y de pensamientos y cosas locas por Ezequiel, esta serie es corta lo prometo :)**


	3. Visiones

**Los Mentalista:  
>Primera Generación.<strong>

La cafetería estaba dividida ¿y en que instituto no lo estaba?, era raro estar allí por que el 50% de lo que estaba en esa cafetería era neófitos ya sea en el habito de la magia, de la velocidad, de los matones entre otras categoría.

Había cinco grupos importantes el primero era Los Hechicero su capitanía y líder era **Bonnie Coleman** tenia el magnifico don de la hechicería su magia era sumamente poderosa entrenada por los mejores, y porque no la mejor de todos. El segundo era el grupo de los Quiluates su capitán y líder era el hijo de Bill, **Jacob Black** su don era magnifico podía rastrear cualquier cosa a kilómetros de aquí, seguí las reglas y las normal y cuidaba a los humanos "normales" mas que nada en todo la tierra. El tercer grupo era los Nómadas este grupo era el mas salvaje de todos, no seguía las reglas ni siquiera las respectaba cada ves eran mas peligroso y cada ves había mas muertos, ellos prefería utilizar "nuestro magnifico don" en lastimar a los humanos, su líder era** James Kills. **El cuarto grupo era el mas fuerte de todos, ya que esta liderado por tres maléficas personas prefería decirle la sombra negra aunque son conocidos comos los Vulturis, su líder y creador es **Aro Vulturis** este era el clan mas grande de todos, o la banda, se dedicaba ganar territorio con cosas estretagicas, su odio hacia los Quiluates es profundo y siempre ha habido ese pique entre ellos. Y el ultimo clan pero el no menos importante los Cullen, en realidad son una familia con una gran números de guardias y guerreros a su mando, su forma de ver las cosas es muy distinta pero comente en el error de dejarse llevar por todo lo que ve, los Cullen siempre han ayudado a los Vulturis y aunque para mi es como una tregua entre ellos su líder **Carlisle Cullen.**

La Escuela Secundaria de Forks era el campo de batallas de todos los chicos hormonales que había en este lugar, y sabiendo que los único viejos era Carlisle y Aro.

- ¿en que piensas? – me pregunto Ben, Benjamin era uno de mis mejores amigos y bueno por que no novio de Ángela, el pertenecía al Clan Cullen.

- solo estaba pensando en los lideres…- susurre comiendo mi pizza, el me miro extraño y Ángela simplemente no me presto atención Ángela era del clan de los Hechiceros.

- la otra ves leí en el libro de que se formaría un nuevo clan….- susurro Ben intentando recordad algo – seria difícil ver quien será, pero serán antes de que Dave y Verónica regrese del viaje….

- ajam….- El Libro de los Secretos de Merlín era un libro que contenía todo sobre los Mentalista, la reglas y cada uno de los mentalista que fueron en su debida época, cada 100 años hay uno en la tierra, hasta que la mentalista numero 45 estuvo embarazada y la asesinaron dos días después de dar a luz, y ahora existe dos mentalista.

- Bella es en serio, deberías estar en algunos de estos grupos, algún día te arrepentirás de no estarlos….- me regaño Ángela, era la misma conversación de casi todo los días.

- Ángela no, no quiero será el títere de nadie…- la mire con enojo, pero todo enojo se paso con rapidez….

_- Esto no me gusta…- un hombre rubio le susurro a otro de cabellos castaño._

_- ella necesitar estar en tu grupo, es hora de unirlos como los que son un equipo…- le dijo con mucha seriedad el castaño._

_- los Vulturis no están en ellos, tampoco los hechiceros y mucho menos los nómadas….- el rubio lo miro, el castaño miro a lo lejos_

_- dejemos de hablar de esto, ellos nos están observando…._

- Bella…. ¿Bella? – los movimientos bruscos que me daba Ángela me hizo darme cuenta que era parte de una visión, mire a Alice la cual aun estaba ida, luego a Rachel de clan de los nómadas, a Leah en los Quiluates, Marcus en el de los Vulturis y Kate en el de los hechiceros.

- estaba hablando….- murmurando sin sentido algunos – se formara una guerra….

- ¿Qué sucede? – la mire a los ojos, sentí como mi corazón palpitaba con mucha rapidez y me daba aquel maldito dolor de cabeza, busque en mis bolso con rapidez aquellas pastillas que el doctor me recomendó para momentos como esto, las busque con desesperación agarre tres y con un vaso de agua me las bebí con rapidez, sentí como algo dentro de mi se calmaba con rapidez.

- Ves Bella debes estar en algún grupo antes de que te mueras por algunas de tus pulsaciones….- me regaño Ben mientras me tomaba el pulso, mis ojos se le iba vagando por el lugar, sabia que mi apariencia seria como la de una chica con problemas, o peor drogada pero siempre que veía cosas así y me entraba la maldita adrenalina.

- ya estoy bien…-susurre mirándolos con la vista algo borrosa.

- no, no lo estas… será mejor llevarte a la enfermería….

_- entonces que hacemos….- la voz del rubio se escucho mas clamada el castaño miro a una mujer, mientras miraba a otro chico de pelo negro._

_- es hora de hacer una nueva profecía, es hora de sacrificarnos….- aquel hombre de cabellos castaño miro a la mujer con tanto amor._

_- ¿a que te refieres?… - susurro una voz a lo lejos._

- ¿Bella? – la voz de Ángela se escuchaba desde lejos, me levante con rapidez y corrí dejando aquella sala, todos me miraba podía sentirlo, como también podía sentir los paso de Ben y Ángela desesperando por poder alcanzarme….

_- la única forma de poder salvarlos es enseñándolos, que mejor forma que el circulo….- susurro aquella mujer mientras se llevaba un libro en su manos buscando algo en el..._

_- ella no va a querer, la conozco desde pequeña...- susurro aquel rubio mirándolos con dudas, aquel hombre sabia que todo podría salir mal._

_- es hora de que Bella se comporte como una mujer…. se comporte como una mujer... mujer...mujer..._

Tropecé con algo pero no le di importancia, las paredes se me hacía inmensa y los pasillo era largos, todo era verde y la lluvia no ayudaba con mis vista….

- _¿pero que sucederá con Edward? - susurro por fin aquella voz desesperada, aquella mujer lo vio antes de ver algo en el libro y suspirar, aquellos ojos azules buscaba respuesta, mas solo recibió un triste..._

- l_o mismo que sucedió con el viejo Edward Masen hace un siglo….-aquella voz sabia llena de tristeza y melacolia_

_- ¿hace un siglo? - dijo con incrédulo_

_- Merlín dejo en claro lo que quería, y esta generación no será fácil…. para nada fácil…_

_- ¿Merlín?..._

Los escalones de las infernales escaleras era cada ves mas y mas, llegue hasta mi camioneta y respire profundo, entre con rapidez acordándome que no había traído las llaves, maldije en voz baja, como pude salí y corrí directo al bosque, allí fue mas fácil liberarme de la adrenalina que tenia, con la rapidez que me caracterizaba si mirar atrás, antes de darme cuenta estaba al frente del claro, de aquel al que jure nunca mas ir.

Mi respiración era cada vez más rápida, sentía como todo me daba vueltas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me susurro una voz aterciopelada, muy reconocida para mi.

Lo mire sin míralo en realidad antiguos recuerdo me golpearon haciéndome tropezar con algo y caer al suelo….

_- prometo amarte…. mírame… seré tuyo mi Isabella…. como siempre… te necesito…. mírame sabes que nunca te haría algo así…. ¿Quién eres tu?..._

Todo comenzó a darme vueltas lentamente, hasta dejarme llevar por la inmensa oscuridad….

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de mi propiedad...


	4. Visiones Ed POV

**Los Mentalista:  
>Primera Generación.<strong>

_Piensa lo que quieras…_

Mire con odio la morena que estaba al frente de mi, su cabello caoba caí como siempre, hermosos llenos de riso no había nada más hermosos que aquello, la única razón de que me gustara venir al este instituto.

_Me puedes dejar de mirar…._

Los pensamientos de Bella todo venia hacia mi, sabia como le incomodaba que me metiera con ella y la mirara, compartíamos como seis clases una de ellas Calculo I, la verdad no quería ni entrar pero el rector me cacho en el estacionamiento y que mas me quedo.

La clases era sumamente aburrida todo lo que el profesor decía me lo sabia, podía ver en las mentes de los demás como les costaba incluso a los neófitos, era extraño ver algo como eso, se suponía que éramos veloces, fuerte, y capaces de hacer todo a la velocidad de la luz.

_Bella tiene razón, suele tener ese porcentaje cuando se le suma…_

La mente de Ángela "hechicera" Weber se escuchaba en mi mente, como odiaba este don, me di varias veces con mi escritorio.

_Con razón esta hueco…_

El pensamiento de Bella me hizo sonreír, suena masoquista pero su voz era magnifica y aunque ella no me mirase o hablases como antes, sabia que aun extrañaba hablar conmigo, ver las estrellas y…

_En tus malditos sueños Cullen….Nunca nunca NUNCA extrañaría algo que tú arruinaste…_

Bella volteo antes de dedicarme aquella mirada que durante tanto tiempo he visto. La campana sonó y ella se fue junto con Ángela, era tan extraño como todo paso, si tan solo pudiera recordad la razón por la que le dijes todas aquellas cosas….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Sabes hermanito necesitas algo mejor para conquistar a doña Bells… - susurro mi tonto hermano Emmett, tenia el magnifico don de que la gente se sintiera agradable aunque su verdadero don era el manipular las mentes, borraba todo recuerdo que el quisiera cuando el mismo quiera.

- ya déjalo quieres, Edward nunca lo hará…- susurro el rubio amigo y cuñado Jasper Hale, era el novio de mi hermana y el hermano de la novia de mi hermanos, Jasper podía manipular las emociones y los sentimientos, era el mejor en su don, nadie como Jasper para hacer sentir seis sentimientos al mismo tiempo.

Emmett era el mayor aunque su comportamiento era el de un pequeño niño de ocho años, cabello negro de ojos azules y hermosos color azul heredado de mi padres, era alto con una masa molecular exagerada al menos para mi, a pesar de eso, era siempre comparado con un oso.

Jasper era un poco más diferente con su extraño acento texano, sus ojos azules y su cabello amarrillo, era alto del mismo tamaño que Emmett y yo, Jasper tenia una masa molecular considerable, nada exagerada, para mi hermana era comparado como su pequeño soldadito y es que mi cuñado tiene una obsesión por las guerras confedérales.

- ¡Allí están! – susurro mi pequeña hermana, por su ojos azules pude ver su enojo.

_¡Como la odio!_

- ¿Qué sucede Ali? – le pregunte por su pensamiento era muy rara ves que ella tenia eso pensamientos.

- Tu querida novia anda besándose con James….- apreté mis puños con fuerza, esa era un tema el cual no quería hablar, no la necesitaba.

- podemos olvidarlo…- le susurre cuando entramos a la cafetería caminamos directamente a nuestra mesas, hoy los grupos estaba algo "tranquilos" por así decirlo.  
>- Como tu digas…- Rosalie agarro la mano de Emmett y se lo llevo a la fila de comida, Rosalie Hale era una chica alta de cabello rubios, con un cuerpazo que hacia que todos babeáramos por ella, claro que aquel que se atreviera a tocarla sufriría la ira de Emmett, El don de Rosalie era el fuego y el pasado, para ella era difícil controlar dos dones ya que el don del pasado su madre se lo dio antes de morir, en garras de las manos de Morgana.<p>

Nos sentamos en la mesas como siempre cada quien en su mundo, mientras comía, mire cada parte de la cafetería hasta que la encontré, a lo lejos estaba sentada con su siempre fieles amigos Ben y Ángela.

La mente de Bella estaba bloqueada para mi, sabia que para cualquier otra persona, y aunque siempre me ha parecido extraño que solo ella me hable mentalmente y me deje entrar a su mente siempre y cuando quiera.

- _¿en que piensas?_– le pregunto Ben, mire hacia aquella mesa, teníamos el don de poder ver mas allá de lo normal, escuchar e incluso contener la respiración esto ultimo lo supe hace unos días atrás.

- _solo estaba pensando en los lideres…-_ susurro comiendo su pizza, ¿en los lideres? ¿Qué diablos hacia Bella pensando en los líderes?

- _la otra ves leí en el libro de que se formaría un nuevo clan_….- susurro Ben intentando recordad algo – _seria difícil ver quien será, pero serán antes de que Dave y Verónica regrese del viaje…._ – dijo con toda seguridad.

- _ajam….-_aquel libro que todos quería tener y que solo Balthazar tenia era El Libro de los Secretos de Merlín era un libro que contenía todo sobre los Mentalista, la reglas y cada uno de los mentalista que fueron en su debida época, cada 100 años hay uno en la tierra, hasta que la mentalista numero 45 estuvo embarazada y la asesinaron dos días después de dar a luz, y ahora existe dos mentalista.

Según se dice que cuando quedo embarazada Morgana hermana de Merlín la asesino y separados a su hijos pero no contaba con que Verónica y Balthazar los salvara, la única desgracia que en el procesó, Verónica se quedo estancada en el cuerpo de Morgana llevándose con ella a la pequeña niña.

- ¿es raro que Bella piense en ello no? – comento Alice mirándome, y yo asentir, era sumamente raro que…

_- Esto no me gusta…- un hombre rubio le susurro a otro de cabellos castaño._

_- ella necesitar estar en tu grupo, es hora de unirlos como los que son un equipo…- le dijo con mucha seriedad el castaño._

_- los Vulturis no están en ellos, tampoco los hechiceros y mucho menos los nómadas….- el rubio lo miro, el castaño miro a lo lejos_

_- dejemos de hablar de esto, ellos nos están observando…._

Mire a Alice la cual estaba ida, en su mente iba y venia aquella imagen, la imagen que mi cabeza capto la había recibido, si yo la tenia era porque…mire la mesa de Bella y ella miraba a todas partes, antes que se perdió de nuevo.

- Llévese a Alice, los alcanzo luego…- ellos siguieron mis ordenes y salí corriendo hacia el bosque con cuidado de que nadie me viera y tuve que detenerme por la imágenes….

_- entonces que hacemos….- la voz del rubio se escucho mas clamada el castaño miro a una mujer, mientras miraba a otro chico de pelo negro._

_- es hora de hacer una nueva profecía, es hora de sacrificarnos….- aquel hombre de cabellos castaño miro a la mujer con tanto amor._

_- ¿a que te refieres?… - susurro una voz a lo lejos._

Camine hasta el sedero que yo muy bien conocía, era el claro aquel que estaba entre nuestras casa y el instituto, era _nuestro_ lugar secreto, ahora_ mi_lugar secreto, me senté en la grama, mientras esperaba con paciencia.

_- la única forma de poder salvarlos es enseñándolos, que mejor forma que el circulo….- susurro aquella mujer mientras se llevaba un libro en su manos buscando algo en el..._

_- ella no va a querer, la conozco desde pequeña...- susurro aquel rubio mirándolos con dudas, aquel hombre sabia que todo podría salir mal._

_- es hora de que Bella se comporte como una mujer…. se comporte como una mujer... mujer...mujer..._

_- ¿pero que sucederá con Edward? - susurro por fin aquella voz desesperada, aquella mujer lo vio antes de ver algo en el libro y suspirar, aquellos ojos azules buscaba respuesta, mas solo recibió un triste..._

_- lo mismo que sucedió con el viejo Edward Masen hace un siglo….-aquella voz sabia llena de tristeza y melacolia_

_- ¿hace un siglo? - dijo con incrédulo_

_- Merlín dejo en claro lo que quería, y esta generación no será fácil…. para nada fácil…_

_- ¿Merlín?..._

¿Merlín? ¿Qué tenia que ver Merlín a todo esto?

Escuche varios paso apresurados a lo lejos, aquella persona se detuvo en el claro y respiro con rapidez, sentía su latir del corazón desde donde estaba, a pesar de la larga distancia ella seguía siendo hermosas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le susurre con tranquilidad, desde que nos dejamos de hablar ella juro nunca mas venir aquí. Bella me miro con miedo antes de perderse y mirarme con terror antes de desmayarse, con rapidez como pude la sujete y la pegue a mi cuerpo - ¿Bella? – su pulso estaba bien, solo era un desmayo.

Suspire, lo que menos necesitaba era que Bella se desmayara aunque siendo sincero sentirla en mis brazos se me era hermosos y placentero, la acomodo encima de las flores y con algo de cuidado, una pequeña brisa hizo que se me parara los bellos.

Bella había cambiando mucho no era la niña que yo recordaba, sobre todo ya no tenia 12 años, no tenias esas horribles gafas y su tonto frenillos que a pesar de eso para mi seguiría siendo hermosas, lastimosamente lo eché a perder con mis comentarios hiriente, y dejándola plantada.

Bella abrió los ojos mire todo el lugar confundida y algo ida cuando me miro, sus ojos brillaron como estrellas, y hubo algo una conexión, algo que no se puede explicar.

- ¿Bella, Como te sientes? – le pregunte con algo de preocupación, ella se sentó y me agarro del brazo algo mareada.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Me duele la cabeza! – exclamo con dolor, coloco su cabeza en mi pequeño, mientras respiraba con tranquilada para calmarse.

- no lo se, creo que te volviste algo neurótica por tus visiones… - le susurre, ella se separo y me miro mal, antes de golpearme en el pecho.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – Chillo enojada mientras separaba, camino con rapidez y se volteo - ¡no me vuelvas a tocar! – la mire caminar con enojo.

- ¿Por qué tienes esas visiones? – respondí un poco alto pero a pesar de eso, ella escucho se detuvo y me miro.

- siendo sincera… - _y lo soy_pensó- no lo se, pero quiero pensar que algo se aproxima…

- Morgana esta suelta, quiere saber quien son los mentalista….- la mire con preocupación, era algo que mi padre, Verónica y Balthazar estaba intentando de averiguar, Morgana era buena en lo que era, tenia el mismo don de Merlín al ser su hermana gemela.

- Morgana solo quiere al que la llevara a la gloria…. pero si te pones a dar cuenta Balthazar no es… - me miro, la mire pensativo – el están frágil…

- ¿entonces crees que Morgana atacara? – la mire buscando respuesta.

- Quien sabe, tal vez si tal vez no… - me miro antes de irse, podía escuchar su paso a lo lejos, pero sus palabras seguía clavadas en mi mente.

_Morgana solo quiere al que la llevara a la gloria_

¿Pero quien será ese?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia es mía...  
><em>- Inspirada en: El Aprendiz del Brujo, El Mentalista, EL Libro de los Secretos, Twilight, La Montaña Embrujada, Los Perdedores... etc<em>**


	5. La Extraña Marca

**Los Mentalista: **

**La Primera Generación.**

- Bella podrías por favor ayudar a Seth – mis ojos se fueron a las estupidas multiplicaciones que tenia en mis hoja, mi madre hizo ese ruidito con el pie- Isabella Swann te dije que si por favor podrías ayudar a tu hermano- el suspiro que se me escapo un suspiro y mire a Seth, su mirada de aburrimiento hizo que me diera cuenta que esto seria para largo.

-¿Qué sucede Seth? – dije levantándome de mi lado para gatear hasta donde estaba el y luego sentarme a su lado.

- odio estas malditas ecuaciones…- susurro y luego tiro el libro por el aire sin mover un solo dedo, rodeo los ojos, el don de mi lobito era la de la telequinesia don que han perfeccionado con el tiempo.

- ¡Ey! – el grito de mi padre se escucho desde la otra habitación. Seth me dedico una sonrisa traviesa, para tener 14 años Seth era una de las personas mas importante en mi vida, era un chico algo alto al menos soy un pelin mas alta que el, su hermosos color marrón estaba levantado como las púas de un cuerpo espino, su ojos tenia un pequeño brillo único de los Swann era como mi abuela lo llamaba el brillo del Cisne, ella solía decir que "una ves que lo entregues no hay marcha atrás" nunca entendía eso y espero no entenderlo.

- Bells, ¿Quieres dar un paseo? – me susurro con una sonrisa haría cualquiera cosa por mi pequeño hermanito.

- Claro vamos- le susurre me levante del suelo lentamente con cuidado agarre mi chaqueta y camine hasta la puerta donde estaba Seth nerviosos algo raro en el, ya que solía hablar tanto que tenia que pégale para que se callara.

Caminamos lentamente en silencio no vivíamos muy cerca del población humana la casa mas cercana era la de los Cullen y nos quedaba algo lejos.

Seth comenzó a jugar con sus pies haciendo pasos raros mientras susurraba una canción, llegamos hasta uno de los caminos que conducía uno al lago y el otro al pueblo, mayormente para ambos estaba prohibido ir a lago ya que era zona de los Nómadas combinados con los Vulturís y era algo peligrosa. El cruzo directo hacia el camino del lago, me quede esperando que se diera cuenta de su error pero no era así, siguió el camino como si se lo supiera de memoria. _¿Qué le sucede?_

Lo seguí lentamente era tan raro verlo de esa forma, Seth era muy diferente en mi en muchas cosas el era divertido, extrovertido, atlético y de siempre un buen humar, era como Alice y Emmett solo tenias que estar con ellos para sonreír todo el tiempo. En cambio yo era muy diferente a el, era tímida, desconfianza, aburrida y muy nerd, por una extraña razón era buena en todas las materias, ninguna me costaba me sabia las respuesta a todas las preguntas, era raro porque cada ves era mas difícil poder contener esa inteligencia.

-¿Bells? – me llamo Seth mirándome por primera vez - ¿tengo que decirte algo? –susurro algo nervioso.

- mmm…. – lo mire algo nerviosas y extrañada Seth nunca me sacaba de la casa para decirme algo - ¿Qué es? –lo mire mientras me acercaba a el.

- me enamore Bells, de una chica hermosas, tiene los mejores ojos azules, los labios carnosos mas hermosos y la piel mas sedosa que el universo, pero es prohibida…- suspiro antes de sentarse a una roca, lo mire algo asombrada muy rara ves era que Seth habla de esa forma.

- ¿En que sentido es prohibida? – lo mire algo confundida…

_- Si la llegas a tocar te arranco la cabeza….. – la voz firme de James sonó en todo el lugar, los ojos de Seth lo vieron asustado_

_- yo no le hice nada…. – dijo escupiendo sangre…._

- Es la hermana de James…. – susurro mirando a otra parte.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estas loco? James te matara y te cortara en pedacitos, sabes lo peligroso que es… -me frene – ¿la hermana de James no estaba vendida a los Vulturis como ofrenda de paz? – le pregunte dudosa, Seth miro a otra parte- ¡No…! ¡SETH SWANN!

- lo siento, se que metí la pata, perro Sara no tenia la culpa, de que Carlos la dejara embarazada, si sabes que la matara por eso…- unos gritos se escucharon a lo lejos- ¿Bells? – lo mire aterrada.

Caminamos un poco mas adentro el grito sonó de nuevo haciendo que algunos pájaros que estaba cerca saliera volando, mire a Seth y le indique que nos fuéramos pero el no al contrario corrió hacia el norte como si sintiera que necesitaba ir allá, lo seguí lo mas rápido que podía, estábamos por llegar al limite cuando nos frenamos.

- ¡Bells! – dijo asustando mirando el cuerpo de una chica tirada en el piso, ambos corrimos hasta donde ella estaba el llanto de un bebe se escuchaba, el cuerpo de aquella chica estaba todo lleno de heridas y sangré por todo lados, el bebe estaba entro su pecho y estomagaos escondido con una manta blanca que se volvió rojiza. Su cuello como las muñecas estaba marcado con la imagen de las Serpientes en forma de "N" además de su cadena, mire a la pequeña el cual tenía un raro símbolo pero en ella se veía la "V" y "N".

- No la toques…- le susurre Seth me miro aterrado, entonces lo supe ella era Sara – al menos que quieres que James descubras que esta en su territorio si te ocurra… Violo la ley y ya sabes como…- le dije el me miro asustado esa era la ofrenda de Paz un bebe de ambas generaciones.

El chillido de la Bebe sonó cada ves mas fuerte, y Sara comenzó a gritar desesperada, los ruidos era cada ves más fuerte y Seth no ayudaba estaba desesperado, cerré los ojos el ruido me estaba atormentando no podía, con rapidez moví mis manos y amabas se callaron.

-Bella…- grito Seth y abrí mis ojos ambas estaba flotando en el aire pero estaba tranquilas, las herida de Sara te fueron tapando gracias a una extraña luz blanca que estaba a su alrededor, en sus muñecas había una "S" en forma de cisne eso me extraño mucho pero mas extraño fue en la forma que Seth tenia eso en la muñeca y yo también la tenias pero la mía tenia una corona arriba del cisne y una m muy pequeña en la parte de la barriguita del cisne, _¿Qué diablos significara eso?_

- ¡Vámonos! - grite como loca, mientras jalaba a Seth para irnos pero el me empujo cayendo al suelo lo mire asombrada por su fuerza, _¿desde cuando Seth me empujaba tan fuerte?_

- lo siento… - se acerco y me ayudo a para – no se que me paso de repente sentí una fuerza incontrolable… - me dijo nervioso, lo mire curiosa esto era mas de lo que podríamos soportar ambos.

- no te preocupes….- le susurre mirando hacia un camino lleno de árboles, _el sonidos de algo zumbados se escuchaba de los dos caminos_, era algo desastroso porque sabia de quien era eso paso - ¿escuchas eso?

- ¿Escuchar que? – me miro, luego miro todo el lugar pero no se escuchaba nada y tampoco se veía a nadie - ¡Estas loca, Bella! – murmuró lentamente antes de caminar hacia donde estaba Sara.

- ¡No estoy loca! – chille enojada- Los Vulturis vendrás y los Nómadas también y tenemos que irnos…- le dije empujándolo de nuevo hacia el otro lado pero Seth miraba mucho el cuerpo de Sara y la pequeña, entonces supe que no era un amor juvenil era un verdadero amor, bufe - ¿Me estas escuchando?

- Lo siento por….- un ruido se escucho a lo lejos, el sonido de algo zumbados era escuchando por los dos caminos, la mirada de Seth lo decía todo - ¿Qué es eso? – Seth no creía en eso de los neófitos, para el todos éramos normales para nada especiales.

- ¡ya te lo dije! – le dije frustrada, _el idiota no entendía o se hacia el idiota _pensé – Los Vulturis y Los Nómadas estará aquí y nos asesinaran….- chille con dramatismo, bueno debo confesar que suelo ser dramática pero me sale bien.

- pero no podemos dejarlas…- lo mire con una ceja alzada y cruzada de brazos, el suspiro y rodó los ojos – esta bien NO PUEDO dejarlas aquí….- dijo resaltando la palabra "no puedo" con su manotas, le dedique una sonrisa - ¿así que me preguntaba si podríamos llevárnoslas…? – mi grito se escucho tan fuerte que algunos conejo salieron huyendo.

- ¡NO! ¿Estas loco? tienes que estar demente…- dije caminando de un lado a otro en el pequeño lugar, el me agarro del brazo y me miro con eso hermosos ojos de el.

- por favor… - dijo cuando se escuchaba rocas romperse, suspire y me acerque a la bebita y el a Sara con cuidado y corrimos rápidos, a lo lejos vi a James el cual corrió cada ves mas rápido.

James era uno de los Seis Neófitos mas rápidos, su don era el de rastrear al igual que el de Demetri, Seth se desvío y yo hice lo mismo.

- ¡corre! – le grite cuando lo vi frenarse si saber que hacer ya que yo anda algunos metro mas lejos que el pero podía ver su movimientos, como si yo movieras los hilos, Seth se desvío y estaba por seguirlo cuando Alice y Jane se mintieron en mi camino.

Me detuve y las mire, coloque el bebe mas en mi pecho protegiéndolos de esa dos brujas.

- pero mire a quien tenemos aquí…- dijo Jane con una sonrisas macabra, Alice hizo una señal nada mas con su cabeza.

- Quítate….- le gruñí ella me dedico una sonrisas mas no se movió, sentí un calor en mi muñeca era algo que no podía contener, respire lentamente.

-¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes estupida? – me dijo con tanto odio que mi cuerpo retrocedió unos paso, la bebe se removió y su ojos azules como el cielo miraron los mío - ¿Qué tienes allí? – escondí mas a la bebe entre mis brazos y la mire con todo el odio que tenia, sentía mis muñecas arde.

- primero estupida eres tu la única que ha podido estar con todos los miembros de los Vulturis, todo el mundo sabe la clases de perra que eres….- le susurre con desprecio, su ojos azules se transformaron en un negro oscuros, su mano se colocaron en puños.

- ¿Quién te crees? – chillo enojadas, me lanzo de nuevo aquella mirada aquella a la cual yo era inmune le dedique una sonrisa burlona.

Jane me miro con todo el odio que podía contener su pequeña cuerpo, se me iba a lanza encima con rapidez Alice la agarro del brazo y la empujo hasta atrás su cuerpo se estrello contra un árbol, el ruido fue tan grande que algunos pájaros volaron asustado, la bebe en mis brazos se río mientras estirabas su pequeños bracito hacia mi.

- al menos tu te diviertes….- susurre algo divertida, antes corre hasta llegar al comienzo de mi casa, había algunos árboles caídos lo cual no me daba bueno espina, cuando llegue a las rejas, sentada en el columpio de árboles estaba Alice, camine lentamente hasta donde estaba ella con la bebe en mis brazos.

- Debería darte las gracias o ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte algo confundida, ella sonrío como extrañaba esa sonrisa.

Alice era una chica de cabellos cortos de color negro, sus azules era hermosos y a la luz de sol… o a cualquier luz le brillaban, era pequeña y era comparada con una hada viviente, su humor siempre será alegre y activa, podía hacerte reír hasta en el peor momento, ya entiendo porque Emmett y ella son iguales gemelos tenia que ser.

- solo di Gracias Alice por salvarnos la vida….- dijo con esa voz que tanto extrañaba, suspire y camine hasta donde estaba ella, me coloque a un lado acunado a la bebita que tenia su ojitos azules abierto.

- ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? – le pregunte con curiosidad, la bebe movió su mano acomodándose para dormir.

- Carlisle…- suspiro, le dedique una sonrisa – nos han enseñado algunas cosas y entrenados, entre una de esas cosas esta…

- esta la rapidez…- la mire y ella suspiro, sabia lo que diría tanto Alice como yo sabíamos que esto sucedería.

- Deberías unirte a nosotros….- me dijo con una sonrisa.

- me gusta tu bipolaridad…- le susurre caminando hasta mi casa- primero dices "Que no se repita lo de hace rato" con enojo y rabia y ahora quieres me una a ustedes… sabes mi respuesta no…. – le susurre subiendo los escalones.

- Eso ya no es posible…- esa voz la conocía perfectamente mira a Edward que estaba detrás de Dave el cual me dedicaba una sonrisa, lo mire con una ceja lazada era raro que Dave me viniera a ver, desde aquella pelean en donde me revele, Dave y yo perdimos todo contacto.

- ¿Acaso esto es una reunión o algo así? – les pregunte si detener saque mis llaves de mi chaqueta como pude, las coloque en la cerradura y cuando iba abrir la voz de Dave me hizo congelarme.

- Venimos hablar con el Lieder de los Swann…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> **Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia es mía...  
><em>- Inspirada en: El Aprendiz del Brujo, El Mentalista, EL Libro de los Secretos, Twilight, La Montaña Embrujada, Los Perdedores... etc<em>**


End file.
